She Knew
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: During TLJ: Rey has just journeyed into the cave on Ahch-To. This is my own version of how she contacts Kylo Ren through the Force Bond and what she sees in him that is drawing him closer to the light. Enjoy! TLJ Spoilers! Rated T. Please read and review!


Rey stared into the fire she had just made. Her clothes were soaked through

and matched her cheeks that were soaked with tears. She sat in her hut never feeling more

alone than she did at that moment. Of all the countless, lonely nights on the deserted plains of

Jakku, this moment topped them all. She felt so helpless, clueless, and if she were honest

with herself, unwanted. She thought through how even Luke didn't seem to want her here.

She rested her face in her hands and shed a few more tears, completely alone. Then, her

ears started ringing and almost immediately she felt it. "Why are you crying?" She slowly

pulled her head up out of her hands wiping away tears as she sat up completely. He looked

her over and she suddenly felt self conscious. Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, she

just began to stare at him. "Are you hurt?" He continued. She swallowed and tried to put on

her best defensive face even though she felt completely drained of all emotional effort. "Why

should you care?" She brought herself to look at him and could tell he wasn't going to let her

off that easy. There was a difference in his face that she couldn't quite place. His eyes

seemed to be asking her something. Then she realized. He could easily read her thoughts

and take what he wanted, but he wasn't trying to now. He was almost asking her to tell him

what was wrong. There was something inside her that was screaming "Don't tell him! He'll

know your weakness!" But there was just something about him tonight that was different. He

just sat there waiting for her to respond, not forcing it out of her, but waiting for her to decide

to trust him. "There's a cave where I am and it called to me. I went to it and fell in. It was

hollow but there was a wall almost as clear as glass. I went over to it and then it was like

myself seemed to go on forever, perfectly in sync. I should've felt trapped or panicked. But I

didn't. This didn't go on forever I knew it was leading somewhere, that at the end it would

show me what I came to see. And so I pleaded for this phenomenon to show me my parents.

But it only reflected myself in its glasslike wall." She breathed in deep and looked down at her

hands. "I thought I'd find answers there. I was wrong." She looked down at the ground

remembering the lonely nights on Jakku and how this moment compared to none of them. "I'd

never felt so alone." She waited for what felt like forever for his response preparing herself if it

would be a hurtful one. "You're not alone." came his soft reply almost like a whisper. She

looked up startled at the tenderness in his voice. She looked into his eyes and saw a

frightened boy. Betrayed by his master and taken from his parents. She saw all that Kylo Ren

was so desperately trying to hide from her. She saw all his emotions in his eyes and didn't

even have to reach out with the force to see them. She saw what he felt because it was

exactly what she was feeling at this moment. "Neither are you." She stated confidently to him.

She saw Ben Solo. Not Kylo Ren. She saw the son of a captain and a princess. She saw the

nephew of Luke Skywalker. She saw everything he hoped he could be for his parents and his

uncle as young man. She saw everything he attempted to be and everything that was

snatched away by the dark side. She knew at that moment that he could be saved. Searching

his face she spoke, "It isn't too late." She looked into his eyes and knew he wanted this. He

shifted in his seat, watching her closely. Her breath quickened and she knew if she could

convince him, he would turn back to the light. She slowly raised her palm out and started to

extend it to him. His eyes went immediately to her hand, curious as to why she was extending

it to him. He turned to look at her with the same curious look in his eyes. She drew back

slightly wondering if she had done something wrong but then, she had the courage to extend

her hand further to him. She watched as he pulled his glove off and started to reach his own

hand towards hers. She saw the impulse of that action and almost knew it was because he

needed to feel that she was real. That this wasn't all in their heads. Their eye contact never

wavered and their breathing became more rapid as their hands moved closer to each other.

As their hands were mere inches apart they both moved their hands and closed the gap

between their fingers. As soon as his fingers touched hers, she breathed in sharply.

She scanned his eyes and saw it. He would turn. And she would be the one to help him.

Seeing something in his own eyes, she wanted to say something to him but before she could

Luke burst into the room and he faded from view. She knew she could do it. She knew he

would turn. She didn't know how, but Ben Solo would be brought back and Kylo Ren would be

destroyed.


End file.
